


Athletic Mixers

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for got_clex.There are many stories where either Lex, Clark or both are rent-boys.  But are there any where Jonathan is/was the rent-boy?Maybe the real reason Jonathan hates Lionel is because when Jonathan was in college he had to peddle his ass to make tuition and Lionel was a customer.





	Athletic Mixers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Impossibly smooth skin stretched over a strong jaw and shoulders and tested the seams of a discount off-the-rack shirt in pale yellow. Riotous curls that so obviously refused to be tamed framed the gentle, unlined Davidian features. Short cuffed sleeves flexed taut over well-developed biceps that tapered into strong forearms and beautifully large hands.

 

Lionel especially liked large hands.

 

"Aren't you the quarterback?"

 

"Second-string quarterback," the fresh-faced blonde answered with a well-practiced smile.

 

"I thought I'd seen you at these athletic mixers before. I'm a very devoted patron of the football program at the University."

 

"So I've heard, Mr. Luthor."

 

"Are you attending on scholarship?"

 

"Partial scholarship, sir."

 

"And how are you managing the rest of your tuition?"

 

"I take occasional jobs, specialty work for clients," the 18 year old answered without hesitation.

 

"Jonathan, isn't it?" Lionel smiled.

 

 

**** **** ****

 

Lionel knew from experience that such fervor and passion were to be found only in the very young. The blonde curls wound around his fingers as he guided Jonathan's talented mouth onto his cock.


End file.
